Neutral Embodiment
The power to be the living embodiment of neutral forces in the universe. Variation of Disposition Embodiment. Also Called *Impartial Embodiment/Incarnate *Neutral Incarnate *Neutrality Embodiment *The Impartial (Impartial Only) *The Neutral *The Wild Card (Wild Cards Only) Capabilities The user is the living embodiment of all neutral forces in the universe. In terms of personality truthfully, those that are neutral can be forgiving, polite, mature, well mannered, assistful, virtually selfless, peaceful, harmonious, fair, indifferent, faithful, and highly amoral. But by definition, neutrality is the ultimate morality despite the fact it maintains balance of good and evil, as well as possibly bringing peaceful ends to both said sides. However, neutrality can be split into two perspective types. Wild Cards :Users of this category aren't actual neutral beings, these individuals are dynamic in terms of their morality, constantly switching sides, without or with obvious reasons. Specifically, they can join the side of evil, good, and especially neutrality as they please. Unlike the impartial variety, they tend to be unreliable since it is likely that they can betray their own allies, even the ones that are closer to them, even if some of them have Divided Mind which might have malevolent, neutral, to benevolent personalities. Impartial :Unlike the Wild Card variants, these neutral individuals are not only static, but have zero interest in joining forces, specifically both evil and good in this regard. These guys are known to be more trustworthy than Wild Cards, and while they may appear to be selfish as they may not help people around them, they can actually assist those that are in any way friends to them. This is only because of the fact that they fear in accidentally helping malevolent beings into doing their bidding and progressing their schemes, which can be odd in hindsight, though this can give them a great advantage of not getting traumatized and betrayed by them, unless being manipulated by the more charismatic ones. Being impartial means that these entities, beings or whatever, have to never choose a side, otherwise this would may upset the balance in sheer consequence of doing so. Moreover, they are supportive and respectful to both sides, and they could also have the ability to reform evil and pacify good through a variety of methods like peacemaking, facts and reasoning, questioning tragic pasts of factions and individuals alike, and helping them change their behaviors and personality traits for the better. Applications * Compassion Manipulation * Morality Transcendence * Neutrality Force Manipulation * Peace Inducement Associations *Balance *Disposition Embodiment *Immortality *Invincibility Variations *Omnineutrality Limitations *May have to stay impartial and never join the side of evil or good, which would literally upset the balance. *The essence of balance cannot exist on its own, but requires good and evil too. *May have a hard time maintaining neutral surroundings. *More powerful users of Evil or Good Embodiment can overwhelm the user. Known Users See Also: True Neutral. *Baphomet (Kabalah) *Rilmani (Planescape) *Druids (Rewrite) *Throne of Yord (Shamanic Princess) *The Nox (Stargate SG-1) *The Childlike Empress (The Neverending Story) *Xion/Zero (Shining Tears x Wind) Known Places *Land Of Neutrality (Valkyrie Crusade) Gallery Kotori Kanbe.png|Kotori Kanbe (Rewrite) despite being a druid, is the embodiment of neutrality. Childlike Empress.png|The Childlike Empress (The Neverending Story) is above both good and evil, and draws no distinction between anything or anyone, nor judges anyone or anything. In her eyes all things are equal and important making her the personification of true neutrality. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Embodiments Category:Almighty Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Rare power Category:Archetypal Powers